sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Multiforce RP: "Washington Robbed Blind!"
Prologue The sun has long since fallen over the horizon. The peaceful silence of the night left undisturbed ...Save the occasional soft chirping of some crickets, or the gentle breeze stirring up the dark turf under toe. From here one has the perfect view of the city lights off in the horizon. Flickering from time to time like a candlelight. Yes, all was quiet in those grassy fields. Until it wasn't. '' ''A crack of thunder sounded, despite there being no forecast for rain, or a single cloud to be spotted in the starry skies. The gentle breeze picked up into an angered whirlwind, swirling violently about. A bright glowing line was cut into thin air, which parted to create a momentary gateway... A portal. So to say. '' ''From this portal waddles out a few.. Rather confused little creatures. Setting foot on foreign soil. At first, there were only two.. But two turned into ten.. which turned into several hundred. All flowing out of this gateway before it threatened to close. All a bit antsy and excited to be in this new.. Strange world.. ''Participants'' (As this IS somewhat of a side-story, not all of the MF members will be involved at this time. Those listed are the ones that will be mainly participating.) '' *Saren-can't-remember-whole-username'' **''Mars'' *''Classicspace101'' **''Isaac'' *''DeathstroketheHedgehog'' **''Summer''Summer the Fox *''Silverknight01 (Host)'' **''Zazzy'' *''Trisell Chronos (overseer)'' {MULTIFORCE HOMEPAGE} RULES OF PARTICIPATION New Members *Anyone can request to have their character as part of the MultiForce, but the MultiForce members are not required to accept all entries. *New characters CANNOT be based in a universe separate from the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. They cannot conflict with the general content and rules of the Sonic lore. Characters CAN be seperate from the Sonic Verse when submitted, but if they are to be accepted, they MUST '''be converted into a format that does not conflict with the Sonic verse. Roleplay Activity *Roleplays are not to involve more than 4 users at a time unless dealing with a SUPER-ROLEPLAY that requires all MultiForce members. This can only be changed if the roleplay host feels they can manage more than 4 members at a time. *Roleplay participants will be decided upon by the MultiForce group based on how often they have already participated/their characters have already participated, the reasoning for why the character(s) would be involved, preference of involvement by the roleplay host, and the user's track-record in roleplay integrity. *All users who agree to take part in MultiForce roleplays '''MUST '''reply at least once per day. The only exceptions are if they have to wait for another user to reply before they can and/or if there is an acceptable reason for their delay presented. Otherwise, after one day--the latest limit being two days--their turn will be skipped until they return. Users are expected to explain themselves after a delay. *All characters '''MUST have profiles to use as references, and are expected to consider MultiForce content as canon to some form of continuity they hold, as that is how the other members will. *All members will take turns in roleplays: one reply per turn. These replies can use up to every character the user is controlling. Any double replies that are not a result of skipping delayed users will be ignored and removed, and the users notified. *Characters who plan to or do demonstrate something not described in their profile are advised to speak to the roleplay host and roleplay overseer to gain permission. Otherwise, these actions may be called out and made null depending on their effectiveness. Roleplay Host/Roleplay Overseer Requirements *Roleplay hosts will be decided upon by MultiForce group discussion, as will which roleplays are to be considered canon or not. *The roleplay host is required to have a PLANNED outline of the roleplay from start to finish, including the amount of linearity or non-linearity in the plot. *The outline of each roleplay is to be sent to whichever roleplay overseer is available. *The roleplay overseer is responsible in aiding the roleplay host in making certain the roleplay goes as planned. They are both responsible for keeping track of events and calling out any rule-breaking. *Both the roleplay overseer and roleplay host may use BOLD AND UNDERLINED LETTERING TO INDICATE WHERE THEY WANT THE ROLEPLAY TO GO IN ITS PROGRESSION. This will come in the form of blatant instruction or hints to help users progress without falling out of the roleplay's plot. *The roleplay host is responsible for summarizing and posting the roleplay's plot in the "Chronological Adventures" section of the homepage. They may ask for the assistance of the roleplay overseer. *The roleplay host is required to post the following (in the following order) at the start of each roleplay. **The title of the roleplay along with the precise wording "MultiForce RP -" in the beginning of the title. **An introduction to the roleplay giving us a brief plot beginning to show what is occuring in the start of the roleplay story. **The copy-pasted rules of the MultiForce homepage. **A list of the users taking part in the roleplay with their characters used in the roleplay put next to their usernames. **The "ROLEPLAY START" header to indicate where the first replies should go. Additionally, if the roleplay host has preferences as to who should reply first, they should indicate that here. ''(Act 1) "Little Help, Please." 'The scene begins within the Multiforce base.' The zappy feline, Zazzy, happened to be rummaging about the cafeteria on Deck 7. It was a liiiiittle early for lunch, and a liiiiiittle late for breakfast. So it seemed she would be opting for brunch. Undecided if she would like to make her own food, or have the cool AI chef fix something for her.. She, along with a couple other members of the gang, had been up most of the night watching oldie horror movies.. Which would explain the feline's uncanny lateness to breakfast.. Now as for what the rest of the present members were up to, and where they might be.. ''(Roleplay Start) For the most part, Mars had been clinging to Isaac on the couch as he hated horror and he was legitimately the closest thing there he could cling onto all night.. Yes he was not a fan of Isaac but the threat of those creepy space aliens coming to probe his brain was much worse than Isaac.. Suffice to say he was still sleeping on the couch, with blankets sprawled all over him like a cat had just mauled the sheets. Isaac had actually passed out during the movie snoozing away. "Zzzzzz" he snored softly as he dreampt of whatever sunbros dream of he softly clung to mars as well as if he were a plush Mars. The starfox known as Summer was on top of the base as usual. She usually tends to be there to have a moment to bask in the sunlight whenever the skies were clear, and she also takes this moment to secretly eavesdrop on people occasionally. A bit of time had passed before Zazzy returned to last night's movie mess. The room littered with wrappers and popcorn kernels.. She came carefully tiptoeing across the floor in her emoji pajamas, bearing in her arms a big tray of french toast. The feline having to kick a bunch of junk off a tabletop so she could set down the tray.. "Pzzzzzzt.." She whispered loudly. Peering over to the makeshift pallets Mars and Isaac still slept upon. "Hey you dudes hungry?" Mars groaned, rolling around a bit with a bit of a sulky expression. "Mmmmmgh, its too eeeeearlyyyyy.." He grumbled, he had only recently went to sleep two hours ago actually. "Food...?" Isaac said slowly waking up smelling french toast. He wore his sunbro sleeping Robes with a snugi on top. (#Notsponsered) Summer rubbed her eyes for a moment, sitting up and letting her eyes take a beautiful view of the scenery. It wouldn't be long after this before she eventually picks up the smell of breakfast. "Aw.. I know it is.. " Zazzy sighed a bit, biting her lower lip. Briefly offering up a few gentle pats on the dire wolf's messy head. "And yes, foods. Mr. AI chef guy is pretty quick." She smiled, gesturing to the coffee table over yonder. Mars did appreciate the pats, its nice to know that someone else sympathized with his now screwed up sleeping schedule as he slowly began the process of untangling himself from Isaac and ordering a glass of Milk with a small amount of honey stirred in after just sitting down on the coffee table. "Mmm.. Last time I do that again.." Mars mumbled, his fur was sticking up all over the place, with small tufts of it missing due to natural static cling pulling off small bits that stuck into Isaac's armor.. Along with all of the shed fur he naturally goes through, which might result in a mild to moderate electrical shock for Isaac dependent on the amount of fur that had actually managed to sink into the gaps in the plate armor Isaac wore. Isaac woke up and sat up, the fur stuck to his sunbro snugie and robe. His helmet though still gave him lightning protection as he woke up and picked off the tuffs of fur. "Morning Zazzy." He said cheerfully before turning to mars. "Mars, ya gotta do something about the shedding." He says as he began brushing off the fur. A moment later, Summer had appeared at the entrance of the base, floating in because of the smell of breakfast. She was actually able to sleep rather fine after watching the movie.... and this was not because she fell asleep through the movie. "...Morning, everyone," she greets. "I see everyone is finally awake now." Zazzy cat waved briefly to the sunfox. "G'morning." She returned the greeting. "You were up early?" The french toast could be found neatly topped with strawberries and a bit of whipped cream. Set over several individual plates that sat on that tray.. Awaiting consumption. The room now smelt pleasantly of butter and vanilla. Now, Mars wasn't one for manners.. Especially when running on two hours of sleep, so with nary a word he reached for some french toast and piled about two strips and some whipped cream along worth syrup onto his plate before cutting off a piece and chewing on the toast. Isaac took the plate. "Thank you Zaz." He says before getting a fork and his sword and began eating. "DANG! This is amazing." He says happily as he ate. For context, Rin had left a notice that she was away doing Rin-things and would be back later to avoid plotholes. ' '~Urd "I was up when the sun rose," Summer answered. "... which, even I'll admit, is a rather early for me." She eventually made her way over to the room to clean up yesterday's night's mess, hoping that there will actually be breakfast by the time she finishes. "Thank you in advance for the breakfast," She remembers to tell the zappy-cat. "Hey, no sweat. Literally." Zaz cat paused, noticing the fox as she moved to tidy up the room. "Aw Summer, you don't have to worry about that.. I can get it." Near the firefox, a slight buzzing could be felt. A rhythmic pulsing that came emanating from underneath a decorative couch pillow. Which appeared to have been casually tossed to the floor. Mars finally finished his breakfast, having actually zoned out for a good four minutes before actually slipping back awake when his head accidentally smashed against the table, having the unintended result of spilling some maple syrup on him. "I regret staying up late last night.. I really do..." He half whined half mumbled incoherently to himself, as it was garbled with mumblespeak and poor enunciation of certain words. Isaac gave Mars a pat on the back as he finished breakfast. "Drink some coffee." He says as he helps clean up, he would then lift up the pillow to put it back on the couch. Summer took a quick glance to Zazzy. "Too late, already started," she smirked as she continued cleaning. "... Old habit of mine to clean before eating." As the fox went back to cleaning, she noticeably froze for a moment as her ear twitched. Looking towards the couch, she lifted up the pillow to see what was causing the sound. "...Wouldn't coffee just make things worse?" Zazzy blinked, moving to help Summer out with her cleanings.. Not arguing with the vixen's habits, as she had some pretty strange ones herself. Summer would discover a touch phone. Sitting in a pretty girly/glittery case that smelt vaguely of potato chips. Seems someone tagged as "Mama J" was trying to call. Due to it being silenced, it had been stuck on vibrate for notifications n' everything else. Mars stared at the two for a few brief moments, before plopping back to sleep as his eyes just physically would not open anymore. Isaac continued to clean as he put stuff in a trash bag. "Nah, coffee makes everything better. It keeps me awake when I am doing things." He says. "In fact, i have been trying to create a special kind of coffee that allows for someone to be awake 24/7!" He then says cheerfully. "Mahdi is helping." Summer bounced off of the couch as if she was in low gravity, landing in front of Zazzy. Of course, Summer had assumed the phone to be Zaz's due to the girly case and the smell of snacks. "Does this belong to you?" she asked. "Someone has been calling." Zazzy looked like she was about to make a comment on Isaac's ludicrous beverage, but was cut short by the vixen. Her face lighting up as she peered at the screen. "Ohheeey.. Iz' my mumzie that's calling." She smiled, nabbing the phone from Summer to answer it. Quietly mouthing the words 'T h a n k y o u' to Summer as she held the device up to her ear. "Hiya Mama~" Within a few minutes, that perky smile turned into a bit of a worried frown. A few strings of conversation slipping out from time to time.. "..What? You aren't hurt, right?" '' ''"Um." "Yeeeeah. Gimmie one sec." Zaz cat murmured, glancing over at the littered coffee table for a split second, then to the television. The feline suddenly moving from her spot to start searching around the blankets n' junk for something. Momentarily removing the phone from her ear to loudly whisper to the rest of the group. "TV remote? Anyoneknowwhereitis?" Mars peeked his head up. "Last place I remember was it being underneath my belly, not sure where it is otherwise since I woke up hugging Isaac..." Mars mumbled before plopping down on his face again. Isaac sighed as he patted Mars's belly and the remote fell out of his floofy fur. "Found it." He says handing it to Zazzy. "Is there something we need from the TV?" Summer questioned, then gave out a hypothesis. "Something on the news?" Zaz did a wince, then a nod. "Mhm. Got it right here.." She spoke into the phone, ''turning to whisper out a "Thanks again.." After turning the tv on and some searching, she came to a halt on some local news channel called ''"Washington Times." A whole barrage of information coming at the group all at once. The headlines titled.."Flash Thieves on the Loose!" Reporters all declaring that the sweet lidl' city of Washington had been struck by a sudden spike in crime.. Cars had been hijacked, underwear missing from clotheslines, whole storefronts were relieved of its possessions. No one was safe on the streets, so one reporter claimed. Store camera footage reveal nothing much. But the occasional small black shape waddling in the darkness. The news now switching to a few interviews. One such store owner was an older feline, her hair beginning to grey with age. She had some suspiciously similar features to that of the resident zappy cat.. Especially those bright gold eyes. "Yep. I see it.. I'll uh.. call you back." Zazzy sighed, hanging up on her cell. "Welp.. Isn't this a pickle?" She remarked, surveying the news. "... Is it me, or am I not the only one seeing weird shadows on the screen?" Summer asked as she watched the TV, unsure if the TV was damaged or not. "Weird shadows? What do you mean?" Mars asked, now that he had finally perked up and ran some caffeine into his system. "It looks kinda blurry to me.." He mumbled, his eyes were still strained from only two hours of sleep and this certain things came out like a blur to him as he just kept rubbing his eyes. "Do we have phantom thieves, and why does one of the people on the news look like you Zazzy?" Isaac watched the television. "Looks like a couple of kids just stealing random things." Isaac said as he watched and threw away the last if the trash. "But I will ask why one does look similar to you Zazz." "Oh! That's my mom, June." Zazzy explained as the older woman on the tv answered a few questions that were thrown out at her. "And yeeeeah. You're not the only one, Summer." She confirmed. Tapping her bare foot rhythmically to the floor as she thought aloud. "I'm gonna have to head off to town. My mum's store was hit by this swiper-fest, plus it's where I grew up. Y'know? Hard to sit by and let this go down." "Why don't we all make like Scooby Doo and go solve this mystery together!?" Mars grinned excitedly, as he suddenly retrieved a Sherlock Holmes hat, a monocle and a fake tobacco pipe that blows bubble.. All while singing The Scooby Doo song. Isaac sighed and laughed a little. "Dont worry Zazz. We shall assist in helping solve this crime." He then said as he put on a bowler hat on top of his helmet "... It would be nice to see your hometown," the sunfox smiled. "Besides, we're not exactly doing much else right now... speaking of which..." Summer flooooo o o o a t s away to the kitchen to get something quick to eat. "YES! WHERE IS MY MUSTACHIO!?" The feline squealed at the thought of mystery solving. Practically dancing on the end of her toes. "Ok! I need to go grab my bag and get dressed.." Zazzy paused, observing Mars' disheveled fur and Isaac's robe. "YOU need to get dressed too!" She remarked, tapping her chin. "We'llallmeetupattheteleporterswhenwe'redone,'kay?" Zazzy jabbered with a smile, zipping off to her room before anyone could answer her.. Leaving the others to go and gear up. Zazzy would be anxiously waiting at one of the outer teleporters once they were done. Her thumbs rapidly moving to text several dozen messages on her cell. "... Does this mean I can't get my breakfast?" Summer stated out loud, a playful pout on her face as she decided on simply grabbing an apple before making her way to the room to dress up and meet with the cat. Mars noted his fur, and zipped off to the bathroom in order to groom himself to what he seemed as presentable levels.. Now, seeing as one of the others had probably grilled it into him how appearance mattered through the fury of the Chancletas.. He took good care to maintain his appearance, taking about thirty minutes given the amount of fur he has. When he returned to the teleporters, he had dressed himself up much like Shaggy from the Scooby Doo Cartoon with the short sleeved olive green shirt and brown pants, somehow matching the scruff on his chin too. "Like, let's get this on~!" Isaac walked in wearing his usual sunbro attire along with a claymore on his back and a crest shield in his hand. "Mars, you would make a better Scooby instead of Shaggy " he said chuckling. Whenever Summer arrived, Zazzy tossed a little ziplock baggie of some kind of snack to her before the feline moved to round everyone up. "We don't have a scotty to beam us down so.. I'ma just pretend I am.." She giggled a bit at the thought.. The small yet hearty group was then warped down at the edge of town. A cozy looking sign stood beside the asphalt road that read.. "Welcome to Washington." The most immediate thing that one could observe from here was the group of police vehicles parked further down the city block. From out here, the city appeared to be a liiiiittle on the quiet side. '' Zazzy cat had her hands on her hips. "Maaaaaaybe it's not all that bad?" She said optimistically. Of course, Summer didn't think twice about seeing the cop cars. "We visited on a bad day, is all," was what came out of her mouth before she plopped a snack into her mouth. "Police vehicles are bad. But at least there are no swat vans or anything of the sorts." Isaac said as he began walking. Mars blinked, still laughing at Zazzy's beam me up Scottie reference as he understood the reference quite well, even though he was more of a Jane Galloway fan than a Kirk fan, but hey, Trekkies tend to unite in their love for Star Trek. Aside from all that fun stuff, Mars sorta wiggles around, stretching his legs happily and breathing in the crisp fresh air with a wide grin on his face. With a bit of a determined nod, Zazzy started with a skip down the road to see what all the fuss was about. "My mom's store is up here.." As they approached the group of police, several different citizens could be seen discussing matters with the present officers, some of which were taking notes on a pad of paper. The older feline, whom they had previously seen on TV, was indeed among these folks. The woman almost immediately taking notice of the incoming gang. Her face dimpling with a warm, motherly smile. "Zaz, honey, hi." She greeted, stepping out from the small group she'd been previously standing in to come and give her daughter a quick hug. Zazzy giving her mum a bit of a squeeze before she pulled away to introduce her to the rest. "Friends, this is June." She gestured briefly, moving to then point out different MF members to her mother. "Mom, that's Isaac, Mars, and Summer." The sunfox gave a calm and polite wave. "It's a pleasure to meet you, June," she smiled. "Sorry that you have to deal with this whole 'shopping' spree." Mars gave his usual trademark grin and happy wave. "Hoya! I'm Mars! It's nice to meet you!" He all but shouted, having bounced back from his tiredness relatively quickly. "Hello Madam, I am Isaac." Isaac says doing a quick knightly bow. He smiled as he offered to shake her hand. "It's quite alright. It could have happened to anyone." June sighed with a bit of a smile, turning to gently wave to Mars, then reached to shake Isaac's hand. "Isaac, or should I be calling you ''Sir Isaac?" The woman genuinely asked, seeming to take interest in the knight-ish armor. Zazzy could be seen slowly scooting away, standing on her tippy toes to squint down the street. Mars noted that she was scooting away and decided to follow after the Zazcat, thankfully not saying anything that might give away what she might be doing. "Just call me Isaac, I normally dont use the titles." Isaac says smiling. "It is a pleasure to meet you madam." Noticing the two zappy friends walking away, and seeing that June was busy talking to Isaac, Summer took a quick thermal scan of the nearby buildings, seeing if she could get a shape of those odd shadow things that she thought she has saw on TV earlier. Summer could, of course, see the heat signatures of her friends. Along with the shapes of the officers and a few folks wandering about within the buildings. But there was no sign or indication of some shadow critter roaming about. "...Man my mama's shop is just down the road there. I can't really make out much." Zaz murmured as Mars joined her, the feline clearly antsy to go check the place out. "Ah. Isaac it is then.. Such nice manners." The older feline keenly observed her daughter edging away from the group. "Oh goodness me, I'm probably holding you up here.." June laughed a bit, motioning for the rest of the gang to follow her down the road to her shop.. With Zazzy already zipping down the lane as soon as she was given the clear to go. "Heh, well people may say chivalry is dead, but I beg to differ. Anyways so Madam June, perhaps later we should all get lunch together when this is all settled. It would be very nice to get to know you more." Isaac would say smiling at Zazzy's mother.